This invention relates to a card connector for use in connecting a card to a connection object.
Heretofore, various types of card connectors have been proposed. One of the card connectors is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,320,552 and has a structure in which a card is locked by a cover member. However, in a state where the card is inserted, the cover member is not sufficiently locked. Accordingly, depending upon a magnitude or a direction of a mechanical shock, the cover may possibly be opened. In this event, connection of the card may not be maintained.
Another card connector is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,609 and has a structure in which terminals are connected to each other by a spring member arranged at a cover rail portion. In this case, however, ground connection in a circuit is obtained at a single point. With this structure, a shielding effect is low and EMI protection is insufficient.